Over
by Ninor-san
Summary: Spoilers."Quiero recuperar tu corazón...a cualquier costo" Los reales son felices y la historia parece haber terminado ¿Cuál será la decisión del clon de la princesa para salvar la vida de quién más ama?. C!SyxC!S
1. Chapter 1

_**Over**_

_Tal vez porque creí que siempre estarías conmigo…_

_Me dejé llevar por el letargo ausente_

_Y es inútil ahora la súplica sin sacrificio_

Cubrió a Mokona lo más que pudo evitando que la lluvia arreciara directamente contra él y causarle más daño que el que ya le había propinado.

**--****Gomenasai…-**murmuró cerrando lastimeramente los acuarios aguamarina

Sus pequeños pies se detuvieron al momento cuando llegó y el suave sonido de su llamado hizo salir a la dueña de casa.

Decisión desesperada.

Sin embargo aquella persona no pareció inmutarse por su presencia, antes bien, una sonrisa de conocimiento previó arribó a su boca como advirtiéndole que supo antes del pensamiento rondante en su cabeza.

--**Sakura-hime**.- saludó cortésmente.-**adiviné que eras tú…**

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza contra el suelo.

--**Yuuko-san yo quiero…yo vengo…**

--**Por un deseo**.-interrumpió la bruja de las dimensiones, poderosa en magia y grande entre sus practicantes, que había evitado el triunfar del enemigo.- **si, todos vienen por eso. El deseo entonces.**

Titubeó por un instante, debido a las intempestivas y desgarradoras memorias en su mente, lo que pudo y no evitar. El destino impuesto desde su creación.

--**Aunque, en verdad no comprendo qué podrías desear si ambos están juntos.**

Lo dicho por impulso azotó sin compasión a la princesa que pensó el puño en un rictus frío, acercando a Mokona Modoki todavía más.

--**Hay algo que no he podido obtener todavía. Algo que me juré recuperar.**

La otrora determinación pasada acudió a ayudarla esta vez. El fuego animándola a proseguir.

Sin importar el precio.

--**Quiero que…Syaoran-kun…**

--**Que el clon recupere su corazón.**

_Yo pagaré por eso__._

Yuuko tomó a Soel de los cansados brazos de la castaña dejándolo a cuidado de sus sirvientes por respeto al silencio del clon de la princesa.

--**Para hacer eso el precio es alto.**

El precio…siempre el maldito precio de por medio. Habiendo escapado de quienes se propusieron cuidarla.

_Traeré las plumas de vuelta, sin importar cómo._

Pero al fin Fei Wang estaba acabado.

Ya no era sólo una marioneta de sus planes o deseos.

Igual que…

--**El clon desarrolló su propio corazón que perdió por las memorias.**-explicó ida.-**me pides las memorias porque sabes que sin ellas morirá.**

_Quisiéramos haberlo solucionado Sakura-chan._

--**Pagaré lo que sea necesario. Lo que sea.**

¿Diversión? ¿Lástima?

Imprecisable lo que brilló en el mirar de la bruja contemplando con detención a la pequeña, sabiendo que sus calvarios la habían fortalecido.

Tal vez lo suficiente para enfrentar su precio.

--**Será el mismo que pagó el viajero.**-comenzó revelando y no la verdad de la jornada inicial antes de la recuperación de todas las plumas.- **perdiste tu suerte, la corona de tu madre, sólo resta una cosa que pueda reemplazar las vivencias de Syaoran.**

_Yo te a…_

Sentencia de muerte adivinó calando en su interlocutora.

--**Será la relación…**

**--**

_**¡Hola! Mi primera historia que creo que será larga de Tsubasa Chronicle.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Over**_

_T__rataré de seguir como si no te estuviera conocido_

_Pero sin ti lo que único que puedo ser es_

_Un pedazo incompleto._

Mueca amarga en labios secos, sonrisa muerta con la esperanza.

--**Aún si él recuperará su corazón, ya no estarías en él.**

Aves de rapiña acechándola, riendo con las últimas palabras de Yuuko, la sangre de su palma escurriendo dilatada por el rocío del cielo.

Oculta en las sombras.

--**Pero viviría… ¿Cierto?**

--**En efecto.**

Alzó la mirada verde resuelta a dejar caer el mundo si le salvaba con ello.

Aunque su fin significase y el significado de la vida propia.

--**Acepto.**

Y ella que se prometió inútilmente no llorar saboreó el líquido salino al pagar, ausentes memorias del viaje anterior, una razón a seguir asesinada con magia pura.

Abrió los pálidos párpados húmedos al saber que estaba hecho.

_Duele._

--**Es mejor para él no verte.**-le recomendó la bruja sin piedad pareciera.-**mucho he de inventar porque justificar el viaje por las plumas no será sencillo pues tu presencia no está más y no estará a menos que pida lo mismo que tú y le cause la misma pena.**-así que el vacío era así…tan negro e infinito.-**Desde que te conoció hasta ahora menos el episodio de Tokyo y el mundo de los sueños por cuanto en aquellos instantes no hubo un corazón que contemplara.**

La princesa secó las órbitas suyas con rudeza, conociendo ya que el nudo raspando su garganta se rompería en un lapso efímero sin vuelta atrás y quizá ya no pensaría para entonces.

Pudo captar lo angustiante del olvido, que el muchacho soportó en silencio.

_Lo merezco entonces…ser olvidada por haber olvidado._

--**Gracias…eso era todo…**

En una frágil reverencia. Caminó a la salida del mundo, abierta para ella cortesía de la hechicera.

--**No espero reencontrarlo Yuuko-san. Pero sólo dile que una amiga le echará de menos.**

Cruzó el vórtice mascullando.

-**-Mucho de menos…**

Lejos a Clow Country, el final del viaje rompiendo lazos con sus personas apreciadas.

--**Cuanto lo siento**.

_Ese sitio vacío…era…¿Syaoran..?_

...

--**¡Ha despertado!**

Pensó algo sobre la consideración a su migraña cuando escuchó la entusiasta exclamación de una voz conocida, su mente dando vueltas en remolino ininteligible pero no fue el hecho lo que le desconcertó como lo siguiente.

--**Lo veo Mokona. **

Terminó de erguirse en el lecho absolutamente aturdido.

--**¡Yuuko-san!**

Ella, cortés, le observó meticulosamente dando una fórmula de saludo que sonó un poco real.

--**Bienvenido de nuevo, Syaoran.**

El lugar desconocido zumbante en sus órbitas castañas en contemplación muda de niño pequeño, la sonrisa satisfecha de la hablante casi risa y el peluche blando en su regazo reiterando de manera efusiva lo felices que estaban de que por fin despertara o el miedo a que ya no lo hiciera.

_¿Por qué yo…?_

--**Creímos que era tarde pero, ya ves, todo ha concluido y podrás quedarte hasta recuperarte por completo.**

--**¿Recuperarme?**-dudó con la mejilla de Mokona en su mano.- **¿De qué? ¿Me ocurrió algo?**

Por un lapso incluso su compañera de viaje calló dándole mala espina, aire frío helándolo, la suavidad de la peque acurrucándose en su cuerpo.

--**Una mala herida…**

--**¡Pero Syaoran está bien!**-dijo Mokona sonriéndole con dulzura- **¡Y ahora todos estaremos felices por eso! ¡Fai y Kurogane y Mokona!**

Parpadeó consciente que algo faltaba en la mención de su compañero de viaje, algo en las largas jornadas de esfuerzos al límite para recuperar…

Recuperar…

Recuperar…

_Me volveré más fuerzas y traeré todas de vuelta._

Un hueco sempiterno… ¿Qué motivos del viaje? ¿Qué estaba buscando con tanta desesperación?

¿Por qué no recordarlo si era tan importante?

--**¿Syaoran?**

Se volvió a la voz con mirada ausente, alertando a Yuuko a apresurar su escape.

--**Aquello ha sido devuelto a Clow Country por un emisario de parte del rey así que ha finalizado tu tarea y puedes volver a tu mundo…**

A su mundo…

--**¡Ah! ¡Syaoran-kun! ¡Ya te has levantado!**

--**¡Fai-san!**- exclamó distinguiendo a sus compañeros** - ¡Kurogane-san!**

Contraria a su costumbre el mago apenas pudo encontrarse cerca del muchacho le envolvió en un abrazó efusivo observando con suspicacia por el ninja de Nihon.

_No fue culpa de Syaoran-kun lo que me hizo…y además Sakura-chan nos pidió cuidar de él en su nota…y es lo único que podemos hacer._

La mirada inequívoca de un presentimiento.

Que, inclusive en la calidez del reencuentro no pudo evitar notar.

Que no todo estaba bien.

_Aunque esos dos puedan separarse por un tiempo…el destino no puede evitarse._

Hitzusen…

...

Verde contra arena, un paisaje conocido.

El vórtice cerrado.

--**He vuelto.**

**--**

_**Notas de autora.**_**¡Gomen! Tampoco ha sido muy largo esta vez, tenía muchas ideas para este fic que se irán desarrollando de a pocos en los capítulos, este es un SS no creo que esos dos estén separados mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le irán a decir a Syaoran para reemplazar a las plumas? ¿Cómo será el reencuentro? ¿Habrá reencuentro?**

_Contesto sus reviews:_

___**Kary Fanime**__**.**____**¡**__Gracias! Espero poder hacerlo con más páginas para la siguiente, depende a dónde me de el cerebro UU_

___**Luchyrct**__**. **__He aquí la continuación, es cierto que hay pocos SS así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar este :)_

___**DaRkWhItEaNgEl**__**. **__Es verdad, Yuuko se hace odiar con sus benditos precios ¿La olvidará de verdad? Ummm quizá si o al menos lo he dado a entender ¿o no? ¡Veme en el siguiente capi onegai!_

**Espérenme un poco para el siguiente los que sigan esta historia aunque sean pocos ¿ne? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Over**_

_Nada es igual…la lluvia cae en mis pensamientos_

_Nada es igual...tú ya no estás dentro de mis silencios __(1)_

_Un año después..._

Todos en la ciudad corrían a pasos apresurados, sudorosos pero contentos, cuidando a sus hijos atrasados y procurando no tropezar en la llegad a aquel lugar que los congregara cada año por esas fechas, el festival más importante del año y el más concurrido también.

Llegaban de cada condición social, género, sólo para estar una vez y contarlo luego.

Y la bruma se cernía sobre el balcón tantas ocasiones ocupados. Los ocupantes mudos en la espera, sombras de costumbre sobre sus pies y una mueca dolorosa tanto más inevitables y el murmullo inquieto asolando.

--**Es hora…**

Asintió levemente dando unos imperceptibles pasos más cerca, la luz solar intensa le dio en el rostro directamente cuando descubrió su capucha del traje que solía llevar al salir.

"_¿No te has lastimado?"_

--**¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está!**

Levantó la mano derecha con una venia muerta, guirnaldas de flores subían en torrentes hacia ella junto con la alegría inexplicable de la gente allí por su causa. Los pétalos y la sonrisa torcida moviendo la palma hacia ambos lados agradeciendo su estadía allí.

--**¡Allí está la princesa!**

Ella resistió unos minuto más en la misma posición, risas, numerosas risas gentiles.

Hasta que su acompañante supo que la careta no podría más y estaba por derrumbarse.

--**Princesa… ¿Desea retirarse?**-sugirió humildemente.

--**Por favor…**

Simuló una fortaleza inexistente, ella, la heredera en trono en caso que al rey le pasase algo-lo cual parecía improbable. Desde su vuelta de un misterioso viaje se había convertido en una excursionista implacable, sofocando rebeliones en el exterior sin piedad.

Sin embargo aún la amaban cual la persona más idolatrada en Clow Country.

La persona que caminaba al lado de su majestad a las obligaciones diarias con menos atisbo de sentimiento que un robot autómata.

--**Sakura-chan****(2)**-habló con gentileza tratando de parecer menos compasivo.-**su majestad está…un poco indispuesto el día de hoy.**

--**¿Tienes idea qué es lo que tenga?**

--**No**.-respondió afectado por la inexpresividad en su dulce voz.-** ¿Te encargarías de sus ocupaciones hoy?**

--**Lo haré.**

Cual acto reflejo subió la capucha dirigiéndose a la sala de audiencias, sin detenerse a observar los ramos puestos para la celebración de su cumpleaños.

_Dije que no quería esto…_

Quince pasos más adelante giró apenas hablando por la comisura de sus labios.

--**Estoy bien Yukito.**- declaró notando la mirada lastimera sobre ella.-** Lo he estado y lo estaré siempre.**

Cuando la delgada figura femenina se perdió de vista se limitó a lanzar un suspiro quejumbroso pues las cosas nunca volverían a su punto de inicio

Incluso el mismo punto de inicio era una distorsión.

--------

Estaba tarde para lo que cualquiera iría y estaba atrasado para su audiencia. Lo que más detestaba era decepcionar la confianza que su padre y el resto ponían en él.

--¡**Lo siento!**-exclamó al chocar contra un transeúnte.

Demoró en llegar, adentrarse entre la gente y le dejaron entrar con renuencia y algo de desdén pues era conocido que aquel muchacho era poco considerado por el que guiaba sus destinos.

--**¿Audiencia con su majestad? Por aquí.**

Ojeó las notas que llevaba a presentar con el avance del proyecto en el que se centraba su vida ahora. Restaurar las ruinas destruidas hace algunos meses, no podía contarlos con exactitud y no estuvo cuando ocurrió.

_Siempre me he preguntado qué pasó…nadie parece tener idea._

Era tonto, también, haber elegido esa fecha para su entrevista, el castillo se encontraba atestado.

El cumpleaños de la bienamada princesa que no conocía.

_Debe ser encantadora, todos la aman._

--**Por aquí.**

Desfiló nervioso y la persona en el magnífico trono ni movió al músculo con su llegada como era se costumbre. Pero, contrario a lo usual, sus vestiduras no eran negras en aquella ocasión.

--**Presento mis saludos. Su real majestad.**

Unos bellos y enormes ojos verdes lo observaron desde profundidades sombrías abriéndose con demasiada sorpresa.

Verde contra café, un murmullo muerto en los labios finos, sonrosados con sus pálidas mejillas.

_Imposible…_

Lo que pronunció terminó de aturdirlo, más que el resplandor extraño acompañando la palabra insólita.

Y la sensación de mareo que taladró su cabeza.

--**¿Sya…Syaoran-kun?****(3)**

_**-------**_

Disclaimer: TRC, ni siquiera Syaoran, no me pertence. Es de las diosas CLAMP y sólo soy una simple mortal tratando de hacerles justicia.

_**Notas de autora. **_**Es corto ya lo sé. Me he tardado más en publicar porque la primera versión que hice de este capi me la borró un virus y no tuve corazón para continuar otra. Es masomenos así como imaginaba el reencuentro inevitable ¿Podrá Sakura escapar? Notas aparte este fic no es un final exacto del manga. Considero los hechos, sí, pero solo pensando que SyaoClon no muera y pueda redimirse porque como va…no creo que eso pase…**

**(1)Esto del inicio es un fragmento de la canción 'Nada es Igual' de Kudai**

**(2)Es un sufijo que se usa en los nombres con alguien de menos edad a ti o quien eres muy cercano, generalmente para las chicas.**

**(3)Igual que el anterior pero es usado para chicos.**

_Contesto sus reviews:_

_**esta super lindo ¡**__Gracias! En el manga vamos por el 207 ¡Velo en onemanga y te enterarás de lo que pasa! Es traumatizante :)_

_**Sophie. **__Me alegro que te haya gustado. Lo del precio…me odié por hacerle eso a Sakura-hime pero era necesario. Por cierto no sale tu msn… U_U_

_**dudaa O.o. **__No quiero spoilearte pero si. Sakura es un clon._

_**Ichi - Ichi**__**. **__Si, ya me han dicho que soy confusa en mis fics ¡Espero que te guste este capi!_

_**Luchyrct**__**. **__¡Arigato por el ánimo! Aunque he vuelto más tarde esta vez._

**Volveré para la próxima. ¡Chequen el manga! **


End file.
